familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Jeremiah Nagle (1865-1918)
__TOC__ Image:PhotoDefaultManB.jpg|William Jeremiah Nagle *'Of:' Bandon, Ireland; Cambridge, Massachusetts. *'Born:' 3 Dec 1865, Bandon, County Cork, Ireland. *'Imigrated:' 1880, Ireland to USA. *'Died:' 25 Nov 1918, Cambridge, Massachusetts. *'Parents:' ♂'John W. Nagle' and ♀Ellen. *'Married:' ♀'Rose Ann LaPierre' on 15 August 1887, Chelsea, Massachusetts, St. Roses Church. *'Born:' 26 Jun 1869, Grand Desert, Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. *'Died:' 1 Feb 1954, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts. *'Parents:' ♂'Martin LaPierre' and ♀'Bridget (LaPierre) LaPierre' (cousins!). Children *'by wife Rose Ann' # ♀'Annie Elizabeth Nagle', b. 5 Mar 1888, Chelsea, Massachusetts, d. abt 21 November 1977, Exeter, NH. in Goodwins Nursing Home. . # ♀'Helen Nagle', b. 20 Jun 1889, Chelsea, Massachusetts, d. 1890 at age 1. # ♂'William James Nagle', b. 28 Jun 1891, Wareham, Plymouth, Massachusetts, d. 10 Jan 1971, Woburn, Massachusetts. # ♂'Edward J Nagle' b. 30 Apr 1893, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 22 July 1955. # ♀'Margaret Alice Nagle' b. 12 Apr 1895, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 16 Mar 1981 # ♂'John Henry Nagle', b. 10 Feb 1897, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. Jun 1959, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts. # ♀'Mary Agnes Nagle' b. 22 Jan 1899, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 14 Nov 1903. # ♀'Marie Louise Nagle' b. 17 Nov 1901, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 19 Apr 1976, Stoneham, Massachusetts. # ♀'Mary Louise Nagle' b. 15 November 1902, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts. # ♀'Anna Bernadine Nagle' b. 20 Feb 1904, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 30 Aug 1995, Clearwater, Pinellas, Florida. # ♂'Jeremiah Francis Nagle' b. 28 Jan 1906, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 22 Dec 2003, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts, USA. # ♀'Evelyn Geneveive Nagle' b. 11 March 1908, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d, 8 Feb 1985, Winchester, Massachusetts. # ♀'Dorothy Alice Nagle' b. 11 Jun 1910, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 27 Nov 1982. # ♂'Frederick E Nagle' b. 24 May 1912, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d, 27 Feb 1997, Reading, Middlesex, Massachusetts. # ♂'George Nagle' b. 30 Aug 1913, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 3 May 1914. Biography *'Bernardine Ann Nagle' stated Jeremiah was a train engineer and the 1900 United States Census lists his occupation as a Stationary Engineer. I'm guessing that he was employeed by the Boston & Maine Railroad based on his residence in Cambridge was about a mile from North Station? Links to Documents * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Births (1). * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Births (2). * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Marriages. * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Deaths. * Jeremiah H Nagle Death Certificate Letter. * 1900 Census, Cambridge, Massacusetts, Union Street, Nagle Family. * 1910 Census, Cambridge, Massachusetts, Union Street, Nagle Family. * 1920 Census, Stoneham, Massachusetts, William Street, Nagle Family, Page (1). * 1920 Census, Stoneham, Massachusetts, William Street, Nagle Family, Page (2). * 1930 Census, Stoneham, Massachusetts, Waverly Street, Nagle Family. Obituary *'Cambridge Cronicle, November 30, 1918 Page 7' Nagle-in this city, November 25, Jeremiah, Husband of Annie (Smith) Nagle. Funeral from his home, 62 Amory Street. Wednesday, November 27, at 8 a.m.Requiem mass at St. Mary's Church at 9 o'clock. *Question: Why is Annie's surname listed as Smith both on the obituary and the children's birh records. Image:Jeremiah_H_Nagle_Obituary.jpg‎|Jeremiah Nagle Obituary External links *''Nagle in Wikipedia'' *''Lapierre in Wikipedia'' Note I called Chelsea, MA, City hall on July 22, 2009 and spoke with Patricia Lewis, of the Clerks office, asking if their was a birth record for Annie Elizabeth Nagle and her sister Helen. Her reply was their are no records for both births on file, I then asked if the records go back that far, her reply was they do have records back to these years. Their also is no record of her parents marriage on file. researcher: Doug Kastanotis Sources #''Cambridge City Hall'' Birth Records. Reserched by Caryn (Caisse) Hayes. #Twelfth Census of the United States, State Massachusetts, County Middlesex, City of Cambridge, Date June 1, 1900, 44 Union Street. Web Site WWW.Ancestry.com #Cambridge Library, Microfilm of Cambridge Cronicle Newspaper. #Doug Kastanotis' Main Page with Family Group Genealogy Links for Nagle, Calef, and Kastanotis surnames. #''Wikipedia''. Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Born in Bandon, County Cork Category:Married in Chelsea, Massachusetts Category:Died in Cambridge, Massachusetts